You're my everything
by haine mikaela
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata, seorang klan bangsawan dijodohkan dengan seorang laki laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan pacar dari sahabat Hinata sendiri? Apa reaksi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut? Akankah mereka akan berpisah? atau mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya?


**Y** oure my everything

 **A** uthor: by (read: bi)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pairing: naruhina slight sasusaku, inosai

Genre: romance

Rate : T+

 **W** arning : alur gaje, typo msh beterbangan

Summary : bagaimana jika cinta sejatimu akan meninggalkan mu selamanya? Hinata gadis cantik dari klan hyuga adalah kekasih dari naruto. Namun, kedua orangtua hinata tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dikarenakan naruto tidak selevel dengan mereka ditambah kedua orangtua naruto tidak pernah diketahui. Lalu, kekasihnya itu ternyata sudah dijodohi oleh sasuke dari klan uciha yang adalah pacar dari teman kekasihnya sakura. Apa yang akan naruto lakukan? Bagaimana kisah kelanjutan mereka?

Chapter 1

Read and review please aku butuh review dari kalian buat semangat aku

Dont like dont read

Sudah sejam lebih gadis cantik ber klan hyuga ini menunggu di bawah pohon sakura lebih tepatnya di dalam kuil kyoto. Entah gadis cantik ini menunggu apa, tapi kini wajahnya sudah mulai terlihat cemas sekarang. Tak lama datanglah seorang pemuda berambut kuning bermata biru shappire melambaikan tangan padanya sambil berlari kecil kearah gadis cantik ini.

''naruto-kun kau terlambat 1 jam'' kata gadis cantik ini yang bernama hinata ketika pemuda itu sampai padanya.

''maaf hinata-can tadi aku bangun terlambat''ucap naruto menggaruk garukkan kepalanya tak gatal.

''aku marah padamu naruto-kun''

Ctak perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi naruto. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar omongan hinata. Dan dia pun langsung mengejar hinata yang pergi meninggalkannya setelah berbicara tadi. Di sepanjang jalan naruto meminta maaf kepada hinata namun hinata tidak menghiraukannya banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melihat sepasang kekasih ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan naruto?demi kesungguhannya meminta maaf kepada hinata kekasihnya dia rela mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah lain berbeda dengan hinata dan itu sukses membuat hinata menoleh untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

''hinata-can aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu yang kubuat beberapa detik yang lalu''ucap naruto sambil mengambil gitar yang sedang dipegang oleh pengamen di seberang jalan.

Dan reaksi hinata pun hanya menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat kebodohan kekasihnya itu menahan rasa malu. Naruto pun memulai menjentikkan jarinya di gitar tersebut AM,F,EM itu kunci pertama yang dia petik dan dia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu untuk hinata

I dont wanna makes you angry with me

I just wanna makes you love me harder

Whatever i do for you i dont care

If i do doing stupid because iam very love you

Hey,baby youre my everything

I want to dream forever with you

I want with you forever

I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever

Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us

Just you and i and just only you in my heart

Iam very love you oh yeah

Baby youre so perfect for me

I'm thankful to god because iam get you

I promise never let you go

Whatever happen i dont care

I belong with you forever

Hey,baby youre my everything

I want to dream forever with you

I want with you forever

I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever

Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us

Just you and i oh just you and i

I want to dream forever with you forever

I want with you forever just with you only you

I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever

Baby youre so perfect

Baby youre so perfect

For me

Semua yang melihat hal yang dilakukan naruto tersebut bertepuk tangan dan banyak gadis gadis yang mengeluhkan kepada pasangannya kenapa tidak seromantis naruto. Diam,membeku,tak berbicara itulah keadaan hinata sekarang setelah melihat hal yang dilakukan naruto. Tak disangka, bagi hinata lagu tersebut sangat menyentuh ke hatinya yang terdalam bahkan kini dia merasakan kalau sekarang air matanya telah jatuh. Perlahan lahan naruto mendekati hinata yang hanya terdiam, melihat naruto yang sudah berada dekat dengannya membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya. Naruto terdiam memandangi hinata lalu tangannya pun terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang jatuh.

''aku tidak suka kau menangis aku akan sakit jika kau melakukan hal itu hinata-can jadi jangan pernah menangis''

''na-naruto-kun''

''apa kau sudah memaafkanku hinata-can?''

''aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu naruto-kun''

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua pasangan ini saling berpelukan mencurahkan isi hati mereka lewat pelukan kasih sayang mereka. Sejenak mereka berpelukan karena disni telah banyak desas desus dari orang orang yang melihat adegan romantis sekaligus dramatis mereka. Belum lagi banyak pasangan yang iri kepada mereka, tak ingin berlama lama di tempat itu naruto menarik tangannya hinata lebih tepatnya tangan kanannnya mengikuti langkah naruto.

~tbc

Review:

 **Arum Fionitia** : Uwaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keren,keren! Naruto romantis amat ya... *nginget masa lalu* hmmm... wordsnya ditingkatkan ya! Biar jadi 1K atau 2K! Ok?! Sekiannn... ganbatte writing! *semangat 45*

TIFA : LANJUT KAN !


End file.
